The life I use to know so well
by Mandy8706
Summary: This is about Haley and Lucas and how much they are changing and growing apart from each other.
1. Haley

Disclaimer: I don't own this song it is owned by Bainbridge Merril Lyrics and it's called Goodbye Today and I don't own the characters.

**My life I use to know so well**

**Haley's P.O.V**

And there he was standing there looking at me. He meant everything to me, but we both understood we could never be more. I am with his worst enemy and I felt horrible about it for so long. Lucas needs to understand I am finally in love and it's great.

**You walk alone**

I for once don't need Lucas Scott there for me everywhere I go. I can now walk alone and be ok with it. I don't need help to see who I really am.

**A different kind of stride from what you've known**

He says that I am on a whole different level then what I use to be on, but duh. I'm suppose to move on and not stay in the past. Right?

**And in your eyes there is a knowing the I've seen before**

Lucas asked me what happened to the old Haley and I told him the truth. I killed her. I stumped her out and brought the new me in. He said he use to know me so well, but did he? I mean I think he only knew the part he wanted to know. He never took the chance to really understand me.

**It must be hard to manage such a life with such a past**

He told me he can't forget. He can't forget everything we had and everything we went through. We went down memory lane and talked about everything we went though. It was fun, but depressing knowing everything we use to have didn't last.

**But on your face I see it showing**

He told me when he looks at me now he sees it in my eyes that I miss him. How did he know? It must have shot right through, cause I do miss him. I miss him coming every morning at 9 in the morning. I miss the way he always called at 12 at night and got me in trouble. Most of all I missed not having all the drama. Me and him could escape and be free.

**Wow that's just your way**

He holds me to such a higher standard than everyone else. He wants me to stay perfect little Haley who stays in her room studying. He never wants me to enjoy myself. Why is he like that? Why wouldn't he want me to live a little. I let him do whatever he wants without making him feel bad for it.

**Goodbye today**

Sorry Luke I gotta say goodbye.

**Goodbye to everything you say**

Can't be listening to things you say to me now. Can't let them bring me down today.

**Goodbye today**

Sorry about leaving you, but I have to go. I have to move on with new people. So I'm saying goodbye to everything we had. To everything that we thought we knew so well, but didn't.

Goodbye to what I thought I knew

I am saying goodbye to all the memories we shared. I thought I knew the world so well, but I don't I'm just learning. I always wanted to live my life and I wanted it to be with you, but now I know I don't. I want to live it with Nathan.

**How your sky appeared so blue**

You always seem so sad now. Was it me? Did I make your life miserable. I'm sorry for saying all those mean things to you, but you needed to hear it. You need to know I wasn't waiting forever for you to be ready for me.

**The sunlight falls and flickers on your hair of golden brown**

So there I went. I swept back my hair and walked away from you. I'm sorry and I do miss you, but we can't go back to being the same. You are with peyton and I am with Nathan. You seem really happy with her and you should be. She's good for you Luke don't screw it up.

**Yes I remember how it was when we were young**

You keep asking me do I remember our younger days. Yes I do. I can't forget one single footstep we took together. We were always side to side and I never wanted to leave it.

**We never knew the line we'd walk was closer to the edge**

You always told me the bad and the good in people. How looks are so deceiving. You think someone is the greatest, but in a heartbeat they can show you their true colors. I haven't seen Nathan's yet and I hope I never do. He brings me up when I'm down and when I needed help with that free throw he was their in a heartbeat to help me practice. Nathan Scott really is my angel sent from god. He really is there to catch me when I start to fall hard.

**But I can't stay to watch you fall**

You told me I would fall without you, but look at me. I am still standing hard and strong. I haven't let nothing stand in my way of happiness. Everyone is so happy for me and far I have came. Why can't you be to?

**Cause that's just my way**

I have to do it Lucas. I am sorry for it, but I have to. I can't go back to the old me I refuse to. You never had to go through what I did. It was so scary being alone and not knowing who to go to. I had you there all the time, but then you joined the team and you weren't. I never saw you anymore and it was scary. Now I don't need you anymore. It's not a bad thing it's good. I no longer have to depend on one person anymore.

**How your sky appeared so blue**

This is my life Lucas and I chose it to be with Nathan. I think you are scared to. I think your scared that we're not going to be friends anymore, but we are.

**But I never really knew**

I guess you really don't know anything till your bestfriends gone. Then you realized you just made the biggest mistake of your life.

**I thought I'd be the one**

I really did think you were going to be that one for me. The onw I would wake up to every morning and whisper sweet things in your ear as I cuddle close by your side.

**To walk where angels never tread**

The one to walk me down the aisle and say I do to. Funny how things work out in the end.

**It's you who chose to run**

You can't blame it all on me Luke. It was your choice to leave Tree Hill. You chose to go to Charleston with Keith for all those years. What was it 4 years? I missed you so much.

**And put your fears to bed**

I tried to put my fear of you never coming back behind me, but I couldn't. It stayed in my head day and night.

**Lucas I miss you even though you are with peyton. My feelings for you haven't changed a bit.**


	2. Lucas

Disclaimer: I don't own this song it is owned by Across the Sky "Everywhere She Goes" and it's called "Everywhere she goes" and I don't own the characters.

Lucas's P.O.V

Last night I saw her out

I saw her out in the crowd tonight. She was with Nathan. I wasn't ok with it, but I let them be.

In the city crowd

It's crazy how she didn't even notice me. She never seems to anymore.

Laughing in the breeze

We use to laugh so hard and cry so softly. We use to dance at our first teen scenes. We were the life of the parties.

She smiled at me

I knew I had her when she smiled at me. We were in the 6th grade. I had 1st period with her. She walked in the room and smiled and I knew her heart was mine. We was going to be in love forever.

Just like a movie scene

It was just like in the movies when we first kissed. I told her how to do it. She was so scared. I found it so cute when she didn't know where to put her hands, but by her sides. I was her guider and her protector.

It was her and me

It was just me and her when we finally decided to go all the way. I was so scared, cause I didn't want to break her morals, but she said it was ok.

Waltzing in our heads

I can't get her out of my head. She has been there for me through thick in then. How can I just forget?

All by ourselves

Now I'm all by myself, while she's out moving on. I am so alone and I want her to know I miss her.

And as she passed me by

She passes me hand in hand with Nathan and smiles. I can't find it in me to smile back, cause I know her smile is fake. She just wants to be nice. She never wants to go back to how things use to be and that's ok.

I could see it in her eyes

She is so beautiful. I can't help not to fall in her dark brown eyes. She's the one I picked to spend eternity with. Why did she leave me?

Everywhere she goes, she goes there knowing...

She leaves her house everyday knowing she had me. Knowing we had it all in the palm of our hands, but we let it go.

I just wanna be with her

I remember it as if it was yesterday. I saw her standing across the crowded room at Jake's party he had. I made him get her number for me. She had no idea who it was for till I called her that night. We talked for hours about school and how our life was. We related to so many things. I loved all the books she loved to read, I loved all the subjects she loved, and I loved all the poets that inspired her cause they inspired me to.

Everywhere she goes, she goes there knowing...

Now I think she knows I can't forget her. I don't want to move on without her, but I have to. I wish I had a second chance with her. That's all I ever wanted.

I just wanna be...

I want to be the one she wakes up to every morning. I want to be the one she says I love you to when she leaves to the store or somewhere. I want to be her everything.

I just wanna be with her

I just want to sit down and talk to her again. I want her to know all those feelings I had still remain. They never seemed to fade away.  
  
**Seems like I see her face**

Seems like I see her face everywhere I go. Everynight I dream about her it seems. Why? Why did we leave each other?

Every couple days

It's like every couple of days I get more and more depressed. I miss her so bad.

Playing hard to get

I know her ways. She's acting like she doesn't care to get me back for leaving the way I did. I know she still cares. I know she still loves me as much as she did before.

I can't handle this

I am starting not to be able to handle all this. I can't take it that she is with Nathan and not me.

Something about the way she moves

There's something about the way she moves her body that makes me crave her even more. I want her all to myself, but Nathan won't let that happen. Why? Why did she have to move on without me? She knew I was in love with her and only her.

The looks she gives, the attitude

She looks at me now like I was never a part of her life. She looks at me like I'm a stranger or something. What happen to us Hales? I wish I knew what she is thinking when she looks at me. Does she miss me? Does she want to be with me again to?

**It pulls me in**

Her laugh pulls me in everytime. The way she giggles really gets to me. I miss hearing it everyday.

**When's she gonna stop these games?**

When is she going to stop playing around. When is she going to leave Nathan and just be with me?

**When's she gonna stop?**

When's she going to stop and realize what she had and what she needs to come back to. I want her to come back to me.

**I just wanna be with her **

I just want to call her up again and see how her day's going. I want to go over to her house at night and sneak in the window and tell her all my fears. I want to cuddle with her till day breaks and I have to back home. I want to go to the movies with her and throw popcorn at the people in front of us. I want to escape with her like we always use to do together.

**Haley I miss you even though you are with Nathan. My feelings for you still remain.**


End file.
